The present invention relates to the field of broadcast video in general and, more particularly, to viewing broadcast programs and movie videos on wireless communication terminals and other electronic devices.
A wide variety of forms of delivery of video from broadcasted programs and movies have emerged. For example, it is now commonplace for televised programs and movies to be available from over-the-air terrestrial and satellite television service providers and Internet-based television providers. Programs and movies including, without limitation, televised shows, theatrical movies, news, music, and other content may be simultaneously broadcast over a wide geographic region and/or may be broadcast on-demand to a particular receiver. Many electronic devices are available that record received programs and movies for later playback for viewing.
Wireless mobile terminals, such as cellular phones, are increasingly being provided with capabilities to receive broadcast programs and movies from broadcast transmitters, such as via a digital television receiver, and/or as a downloadable video stream via high-bandwidth wireless transceivers and network servers. Some wireless mobile terminals may also be available that can record at least a portion of received program/movie video.
Although advancements in mobile terminal features and communications technologies are providing far more users the capability to obtain broadcast programs and movies through their mobile terminals, these capabilities may continue to be slowly adopted due to, for example, frustration users can experience from poor navigational aids to locations within recorded video and frequent interruptions from advertising content that is interspersed between program/movie content in the recorded video.